(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor lamp with an improved watertight mechanism. Its peculiar watertight structure is formed by a lower-cap and an upper-cap, wherein a slope shaped on an anti-water rim of the upper-cap to facilitate rainwater slipping, out of the slope and gravity, directly to the ground. A convex bottom is further formed on the anti-water rim of the upper-cap causing rainwater, being unable to flow inwards cross the convex, to fall directly to the ground, thereby preventing rainwater from streaming to the lower-cap. Combining the slope and convex thereof, rainwater flowing into a joint surface thereby being reduced significantly. Additionally, the joint surface is formed with a two-step structure to minimize capillarity, thereby minimizing rainwater permeating inside.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The watertight structure of a conventional outdoor lamp is usually constructed with merely a seal between joint surfaces, mostly a single step structure thereon. As a result of capillarity, rainwater permeates through the joint seam damping inside to the detriment of the lamp.
As such, how to invent a product excluding the defects inherent in conventional outdoor lamp is the technical difficulty that the inventor hopes to resolve with the present invention.